The Inu Family?
by Elfen Children
Summary: Well it seems everyone's in for some family fun...wait why is everyone kids and Inutaishou back? Find out! Sorry if the summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

"InuYasha! Where are we going?" Kagome yelled trying to catch up with the half-demon, who seemed as if something was bothering him. He ignored her as usual instead just running ahead even faster.

"It's alright Kagome," Sango told her best friend as she sighed in defeat and sat back on Kirara, Sango's two - tailed demon partner.

"I know, but sometimes I just want him to stop and at least explain what's going on before running ahead of us. It almost makes me want to sit him." Kagome said before clamping a hand over her mouth as a loud crash echoed throughout the forest they were traveling in.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled from inside a well up ahead as Sango and Shippo laughed while Miroku simply smiled. Kagome's face turned bright red as they came into a clearing and watched as InuYasha pulled himself out of a small stone well, dripping wet and very angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to S-I-T you." Kagome told the angry boy as he stomped towards her and stared at her angrily.

"InuYasha! You smell like wet dog!" Shippo said holding his nose and waving his hands, this caused the group to hide their smiles and laughs with coughing fits as the fox demon jumped down from Miroku's back and run towards a tree as InuYasha chased him around the well.

"Still playing like a child?" Sesshoumaro asked in a bored voice as he, Rin, Auhn, and Jaken stepped into the clearing, causing InuYasha to stop mid-punch as he held Shippo by his tail, the young fox already sporting several bumps as tears ran down his face as he held his head in his hands.

"Sesshoumaro," InuYasha growled as the half-brother stared at him.

"That's Lord Sesshumaro to you!" Jaken yelled waving the staff wildly making Rin laugh as she hopped off of Auhn to stand beside Sesshoumaro. The clearing became tense and silent as both brothers glared at each other.

"Draw father's sword," Sesshoumaro commanded as he drew his own blade and readied to fight. Rin looked from one brother to the other before scampering off into the trees for safety closely followed by Jaken who was leading Auhn. Kagome looked at InuYasha in desperation as he smirked and drew the Tetsiaga from its' sheath and held it with both hands as he faced off his brother who held his own sword in his single hand, almost as if he was disappointing in his opponent. Suddenly without warning both brothers charged at each other, the ringing of metal echoing across the clearing as they clashed. Kagome and the others watched in awe as Sesshumaro seemed to dance with the blade in comparison to InuYasha's clumsy style of fighting that left him open many times.

"Pitiful, I despise father for leaving the Tetsiaga with someone so worthless. You are so much like your pitiful mother, InuYasha." Sesshoumaro said as they locked swords and a faint smirk appeared on his lips as InuYasha took his bait and became more frustrated leaving him even more vulnerable and open to attacks.

"InuYasha! Calm down! He's trying to goad you into this!" Kagome yelled snapping the younger brothers attention for a second before he looked back at Sesshoumaro with a more determined look.

"Stupid human." Sesshoumaro said lowly before suddenly appearing behind Kagome, who had left the relative safety of her friends to help InuYasha. Sesshoumaro held his poisonous claws up to Kagome's neck, his sword already back in his sheath, and watched as his brother stiffened and glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes. For a moment Sesshoumaro felt guilt at stooping so low but if he wanted power there were things that he needed.

"Let her go Sesshoumaro." InuYasha growled as Kagome shook in fear, his claws beginning to burn her skin, even though they weren't even touching her...yet.

"You harbor feelings for this human." Sesshoumaro stated earning a growl from his half brother as the girl swallowed in fear. "Is that a quality you inherited from my father? No, otherwise I would have felt the same ages ago. It must be that pitiful woman father had." Sesshoumaro said and nearly smiled as his brother charged blindly at him, the sword forgotten as it fell to the ground. Suddenly he caught sight of red eyes and purple stripes, for a split second he felt fear then nothing as he was knocked backwards and fell down a dark hole. He didn't realize he still had a hold on Kagome until she screamed. Before they reached the water he let go of her and grabbed the side of the stone well only to have his claws hurt and form sparks.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he jumped into the well, just as the two hit the bottom and landed in the water. Sesshoumaro's last thought was a simple wish.

~Well?~

"Wake up," a man said gently shaking Sesshoumaro awake. Slowly the demon opened his eyes and looked around him at the dark forest surrounding them before his eyes fell on the warm fire nearby. Seeing the small forms of his companions he relaxed slightly before looking over at the man who had awoken him.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaro asked the man sitting by the fire, taking note of his expensive armor, long white hair, tattoos, and swords at his hip. The man seemed surprised at first before smiling fondly at him as Sesshoumaro narrowed his eyes and looked at himself, taking note of his more child like appearance and how his clothes seemed to have grown far to large on him.

"Do you not recognize your own father, Sesshoumaro?" The man asked turning to face him completely and Sesshoumaro frowned, revealing emotion before his eyes grew wide and he stared at the man in shock.

"Father?" He questioned before jerking his head to the side as a small red bundle moved and began to whimper slightly. Inutaishou expertly got to his feet and lifted the small red bundle into his arms making it go silent at the contact.

"I missed you, you know that my son?" Inutaishou spoke as he sat back down and looked his eldest son in the eye. Sesshoumaro looked away feeling guilty in front of his father as he remembered how he had treated his father the last time they had spoke.

"How did you come back? I have seen your grave, the grave you hid in that pitiful hanyo" Sesshoumaro spat in disgust and barely had time to blink before his father was holding him up off the ground with an angry look.

"Never speak of your brother in that manner!" Inutaishou said lowly to his shame faced son, after some thought he set the young lord down and then set the red bundle in his arms.

"Look at him, you are the eldest. You are supposed to protect your younger brother not try to kill him every time you meet each other. I gave you the Tetsaga in hopes that you would learn to open that heart of your's to others instead of pushing them away." Inutaishou said sitting down in front of his two sons, one wide awake the other still asleep.

"Yes Father," Sesshoumaro whispered not looking his father in the eye as he held the now five year old InuYasha in his arms. Inutaishou, seeing as his point was made smiled at his son before getting up and checking the other bundles of clothes.

"What happened Father? Why are we like this and you alive?" Sesshoumaro asked him as the strong dog demon sat down in front of the fire tiredly. The tired man looked at the now eleven year old Sesshoumaro before sighing and staring into the fire.

"I am unsure, my son. I know I was dead then I was suddenly here. I watched as an Imp and a monk with the help of a two tailed cat demon and a young woman pulled you, your brother, and a young girl out of the well. When they had set you all down I made my presence known and helped as best as I could. When I left to find food I came back to find you and everyone else in your current state. I believed it to be the work of an enemy at first but then discovered that the water in the well is very pure and very powerful. I doubt there is a cure for it but if there is I will find it, for now go to sleep and in the morning we will travel back to the Western Lands." Inutaishou told his son, seeing the tired look he had on his face as he listened to his father speak. With a small nod the younger demon laid back and fell asleep instantly, InuYasha still in his arms as they laid side by side near the fire.

"My lord, why did you not tell Lord Sesshoumaro the rest?" Myoga asked the demon as he sat staring into the fire with a sad smile.

"Myoga, old friend, would you scare you're family needlessly when it does not matter? He will soon forget what I have told him along with nearly everything else. For now let them lie." Inutaishou told the flea before resting his eyes for a moment.

* * *

**A/N **

**~Light~ **I meant to post this awhile back, but yea...I forgot haha! I hope you enjoyed it!

**~Dark~ **We don't own InuYasha! Leave a review please! And remember if hanyo (half breed) is underlined it's an insult if it italicized than it means half demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**~Both~** We don't InuYasha! Just the OCs!

* * *

"Where are we going, Father?" Sesshoumaro asked his father as they led a two - tailed cat demon and a two headed dragon away from the rising sun.

"We are going back to the palace," Lord Inutaishou told his eldest with a sigh as he watched four small children chase each other ahead of the two. They had only been walking for about an hour and he had expected the three human children to still be asleep by the time they had begun traveling but about ten minutes ago they had woken up and looked around confused. They had seemed frightened of each other and of himself until a small red bundle popped its head up, it's droopy little white ears twitching as he yawned and looked around drowsily. After that they had begun chasing each other around slowly getting further away as they did.

"Do not stray to far!" Inutaishou called making three of the children pause before running back to him with smiles on their small faces. Silently he named off each child making sure they were still there.

"_InuYasha, Miroku, Sango...where's Kagome?_" He silently questioned and looked up to see the small girl talking to a young wolf demon who was staring down at her with a strange look.

"Sesshoumaro keep an eye on the children, I will be right back." Inutaishou told his son as he seemed to vanish for a second only to appear in front of the wolf demon as he picked up Kagome, who immediately began to kick and scream.

"Put her down or die where you stand." Inutaishou commanded startling the younger demon into doing as he had commanded.

"Who are you?" He growled as Kagome ran behind his legs and stared up at the wolf, who glanced at her then back at him.

"My name's Kouga, and that's my woman! Why is she with you and like that?" He barked at him angrily just as Sesshoumaru appeared with the others, the two youngest ones awake and sitting up on Auhn's back.

"I am Lord Inutaishou of the West, be gone now or die where you stand." Inutaishou growled and expertly swung the Tetsiaga at Kouga forcing him to jump back to avoid being hit. With a threat to return Kouga quickly ran away in a swirl of dust.

"Are you okay, 'Gome?" InuYasha asked the scared girl hiding behind Inutaishou's legs. Slowly, as Inutaishou watched, she relaxed her grip on his pants leg and looked at InuYasha with big eyes filled with unshed tears.

'Uh huh," she said sniffling and rubbing her eyes with both hands. Inutaishou couldn't help but smile at the two before looking over at the rest of the group only for his eyes to be drawn to Miroku and Sango, who were huddled together and whispering to each other.

"I want to go home, that demon was scary." Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded.

"It's okay, I'll protect you I'm a monk!" Miroku said proudly earning a laugh from Sango, he smiled and grabbed her hand kissing her cheek as he did causing her cheeks to turn bright red before she stared at him in surprise lightly touching the kissed cheek before using that hand for something else.

"AHH!" She yelled and slapped him causing a small red hand print to appear on his shocked face. He stared at her in shock before gently cupping his face in his hand.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked as InuYasha laughed and pointed at the shocked boy.

"I saw a man do it to another girl and thought I should do it." Miroku mumbled as he rubbed his sore cheek and watched the angry Sango climb up onto Kirara's back, not once looking at him. Inutaishou laughed at the cute antics of the small children around him before speaking.

"The castle is still far off how about we fly the rest of the way?" He asked earning many happy sounds at the statement.

"Mr. Inutai can I go home? I miss my mommy and brother." Kagome told the demon, pulling on his pants leg to get his attention. Kneeling down he gave her a smile and looked at her.

"Don't worry, you can go home soon. Your mommy told me to let you stay with me for a few days so she can go do some grown up things okay?" He asked the little girl who after a moment's thought nodded and ran over to Kirara to join Sango as Sesshoumaru moved the now three year old Rin over to them and watched Miroku and Inuyasha get up onto Auhn where a small three year old Shippo sat playing with a small doll that was in one of Auhn's bags.

"Jaken," Inutaishou called just as the small imp appeared from down the road.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken gasped looking at Sesshoumaro who ignored him and watched Rin with interest.

"Go ahead to the castle and inform everyone of our arrival, also have rooms prepared for the children. I expect lunch to be ready by our the time we arrive." Lord Inutaishou told the imp before dismissing him. With a quick flash the imp began to run to the castle leaving the small group to enter a nearby village on their own.

"Father, why are we here?" Sesshoumaro asked with disgust as they entered the small village and met a large group of men with weapons of various kinds.

"Leave our village demon!" One man yelled boldly as he stepped forward with a large planting hoe in his hands.

"Be at ease, we are not your enemies. I seek assistance," Inutaishou spoke calmly as he stepped toward the confused farmers as they whispered among themselves.

"My name is Lord Inutaishou of the West, I will not harm you, I swear it." He called out just as the villagers moved to reveal a small boy with black pointy ears and long black hair, much like InuYasha except instead of wearing a full set of comfortable clothes they boy wore a pair of worn pants that clung to him, showing various scars lining his body.

"Look at the pitiful whelp." "A sad excuse of existence." "Filthy hanyo." Lord Inutaishou heard the small boy called as he carefully walked forward and bowed in front of him.

"Sir, my mother says she may be able to help." The young boy spoke in a whisper as he continued to bow to the older demon.

"Stand tall young one. I seek clothing for my children." Lord Inutaishou knelt down to the boy's height and looked him in the eye, gold eyes meeting soft blue eyes.

"Then my mother can help, she makes very fine clothing sir." The boy said proudly as he looked at the Lord in front of him. Lord Inutaishou laughed softly and stood up motioning for Sesshoumaru to follow him as the small boy led the way. Sesshoumaru followed him after a slight look at the smaller children behind him.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, where are you?" A woman called out as she stepped out of a small hut a good distance from the village.

"Mother! I'm over here!" The young boy called out and quickly dashed toward her, his ears standing up at alert as she looked over at him and smiled. Inutaishou quickly took note of her human appearance, and quietly complemented her long black hair, soft brown eyes, and nice smile.

"I see you brought guests, you must be the demon everyone speaks of." The woman said as she hugged the small boy and looked up at the Lord of the West.

"Yes, your son speaks highly of your skills with clothing." Inutaishou told the woman as he again took note of the rugged pants clinging to the boy. The woman nodded after a moment and after looking over the group she walked inside.

"Father," Sesshoumaru growled causing Inutaishou to glance back at his son to see InuYasha clinging to his back, Miroku and Shippo clinging to his legs, and little Rin in his arms while the girls were playing a game of chase around Auhn with Kirara, in her little form, watching them.

"_It seems I may have bargained for to much._" Inutaishou thought as he laughed at the sight of all the children.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Light~** Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

**~Dark~ **She doesn't own InuYasha just the OCs! And please leave some reviews! *mutters darkly*

**~Light~ **Forgive Dark she's mad because not many people have left a review for A New Member (The one she wrote) *Looks back at twin who sits in a corner depressed* Hold on a sec! *Walks over and grabs twin*

**~Dark~** HELP! She's gonna kill me! *Gets thrown and locked outside in the cold wearing shorts and tank top* LET ME IN IT'S COLD!

**~Light~ **If you don't leave a review on any of our stories I won't let her back in! And that means no updates!

* * *

_"Father," Sesshoumaru growled causing Inutaishou to glance back at his son to see InuYasha clinging to his back, Miroku and Shippo clinging to his legs, and little Rin in his arms while the girls were playing a game of chase around Auhn with Kirara, in her little form, watching them. _

_"It seems I may have bargianed for to much." Inutaishou thought as he laughed at the sight of all the children. _

"Father, why must we wait for some human?" Sesshoumaru asked confusion in his voice as he and Inutaishou sat watching the children chase each other around the small grassy area, laughter filling the air as they played.

"She is willing to help us. Let this be a lesson, human, demon, _hanyo_, they can help us in many ways. This woman could have easily ignored our coming and gone about her business. Maybe then the villagers would not be so quick to deal her punishment for having her son." Inutaishou said watching as the two smallest ones kept falling only to get back up laughing and chase the bigger ones around.

"I'm gonna catch you!" InuYasha yelled chasing Kagome and Sango around before changing his path to chase Kaoru and Miroku who were hiding behind a group of bushes.

"Tag!" InuYasha yelled tapping the small monk on the head and running off leaving the small boy to get up on his own.

"No fair! I fell down!" Miroku yelled before smiling and chasing the others, his larger clothes bunched up around him again.

"My lord," a small voice spoke up causing Sesshoumaru to jump as Inutaishou calmly turned around to see Kaoru's mother standing a few feet away with a few sets of clothes in her arms.

"I apologize for interrupting but the clothes you needed are finished." The woman told him handing him a small stack of nicely made clothes of sturdy material, very unlike what Kaoru wore.

"My deepest thanks." Inutaishou smiled and nodded at the woman who nodded back before turning to see the small group of children still playing.

"Sesshoumaru, please get everyone changed into these clothes. While I talk to our beautiful seamstress." Inutaishou told Sesshoumaru, who stuck his tongue out at him when he turned causing the woman to laugh. Sesshoumaru smiled before dashing off to quickly catch the younger children and put them in into the new clothes.

"I apologize but what is your name? I was unable to learn it earlier." Inutaishou inquired the woman who was smiling and watching the children.

"I am Haruhi, my lord." She told him with a small bow. As they were talking Sesshoumaru was able to catch each child and get them to change into the clothes, fixing and adjusting the clothes once they came out from behind the bushes.

"Play with us Sesshy!" Miroku pleaded the older boy demon as he fixed the simple purple tunic Miroku was wearing. Sesshoumaru frowned at the small human boy who was looking up at him pleadingly as the InuYasha and Kaoru snuck off. After a moment the boy agreed, still not noticing the missing _hanyos_ as he played a game of freeze tag with everyone.

"Kaoru, wait up!" InuYasha called out to the boy as they ran along a river chasing a squirrel. Said boy ignored him and continued to run after the squirrel as it ran towards a tree laughing the whole while.

"Look! It's the freak, and it's got a friend!" A cruel young voice yelled out causing both boys to freeze in their tracks one's ears twitching while the others ears flattened against their head. InuYasha turned around to see a group of older boys around the same age as his half brother coming towards them.

"Go away!" InuYasha yelled suddenly remembering he was beside a river and he was alone with someone he barely knew. The boys laughed, making comments about the two as they continued forward. InuYasha feeling scared turned and tried to run away only to slip in the mud and fall forward making a loud and painful smack as he made contact with the squishy mud.

"Get'em!" One of the boys yelled and suddenly InuYasha felt hands grabbing his ankles as he tried to get up pull him backwards painfully. He cried out in fear as the boys swung him up into the air and hit him with a stick as he fell back to the ground.

"Look at it! It's pitiful, the other one's more fun!" The first boy said laughing mockingly as InuYasha curled up into a ball whimpering in pain as he felt someone kick him in the side.

"Leave him alone!" Kaoru yelled struggling to escape the hold of three of the older boys who had him on his knees, his arms pinned and his hair pulled back so that he was forced to watch two of the other boys and the leader beat InuYasha.

"Oh! A reaction! Keep it up you guys!" The leader said enjoying the pain he was causing both boys.

"Look the things bleeding! We should go ahead and dump it in the river, you know put it out of it's misery." The boy who had hit InuYasha with the stick said in mock sincerity causing Kaoru to freak out and struggle more as he caught the metallic smell of blood and saw a small amount of blood on the end of the stick. The two boys dragging InuYasha ignored him and dropped the small _hanyo_ at the edge of the water and turned to watch as their leader picked up a decent sized rock a little bigger than his hand and approach the struggling Kaoru.

"Leave us alone! Please! We weren't doing anything to bother you guys!" Kaoru pleaded as he watched them lift InuYasha by his red fire rat haori and hair and begin dragging him to the river.

"Shut up you stupid hanyo. This is all your fault, if you had died the first time we wouldn't be dealing with you." The leader of the group of boys spat out in Kaoru's face before hitting him on the head as hard as he could, causing the smaller boy to slump forward blood dripping down the side of his head.

"Stupid hanyo bastard, stay dead now will ya?" The leader said in a fake polite voice as his friends dropped the still form of Kaoru and began to mercilessly kick him until a small pool of blood surrounded him.

"Hey! Hodgy! This one's still conscious!" The smallest of the group yelled over to the leader who spun around with a glare before smiling evilly.

"Well? Do I have to tell you everything? Beat it!" Hodgy yelled back and watched as the rest of his group left to beat the smaller white haired _hanyo_. After a few minutes he heard a gasp and turned to see two little girls wearing similar haoris except one was red with little white flowers and the other was dark grey with light pink flowers all over it.

"Yasha!" "Kaoru!" They yelled at the same time just as a boy that looked like InuYasha except older wearing a white top and navy blue bottoms walked out of the trees looking confused and extremely pissed off.

"Get away from my brother!" The older boy yelled and flicked his wrist at Hodgy leaving a stinging sensation. Hodgy scrambled to his friends who were standing near a very bloody InuYasha shaking fiercly.

"Let's get out of here!" One of them yelled as Sesshoumaru walked towards them menacingly. He ignored them as they ran back to the village and carefully walked over to InuYasha as Sango and Kagome ran over to Kaoru.

"_This doesn't look good. I need Dad's help._" Sesshoumaru thought as he lifted his little brother up and carefully put him on his back before walking over to the girls who were trying to carry an unconscious Kaoru back the way they had come. Without a word Sesshoumaru carefully lifted the small _hanyo_ up and began the short run back to the clearing he had left father in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**~Light~ **I'm so sorry for the late update! We just finished the move and we have no wifi so we're having to use our phones for it!

**~Dark~** Sorry for the chapter if you don't like it and we don't own InuYasha just the OCs!

* * *

"They should be alright by tomorrow, I'm sorry your son was attacked as well. Usually the villagers leave us alone." Haruhi whispered the last part as she carefully applied a cool wet cloth to Kaoru's head before moving over to the sleeping toddlers, Rin and Shippo.

"How often does this happen?" Inutaishou asked kneeling down next to his own son, who lay near Kaoru on the small pallet.

"Often enough," she responded sadly as she lifted up a sleeping and fussy Rin. "My lord, I apologize for my request but might you be able to take Kaoru with you? I fear for his safety here after I am gone." She told him causing the demon's curiosity to pique as she calmly rocked Rin back and forth.

"Are the going to be okay?" Kagome asked popping her head in the doorway followed by Sango then Miroku.

"Yes they will be fine, children. Where is Sesshoumaru?" Inutaishou asked and immediately became worried when the three looked at each other nervously before both girls pushed Miroku forward and ran out of the room.

"You tell him!" they yelled as their footsteps vanished.

"Well, Miroku do you wish to tell me something?" Inutaishou asked the shaking boy as he played with his hands and stared at the floor. Sighing Inutaishou carefully got up and walked over to the boy, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"It's alright, you're not in trouble." Inutaishou said gently as the boy's wide nervous eyes traveled up his face to meet his own.

"Sesshy said he was going to get the village boys and that we can't tell you." Miroku said in a rush before slapping his hands over his mouth as he saw the angry look on the demon's face. "Don't tell him I told!" Miroku yelled desperately causing the demon to realize he had scared him.

"It's alright I'm not angry with you. Thank you for telling me about Sesshoumaru now go play with the others while I take care of something." Inutaishou said patting the boy on the shoulder gently and giving him a smile that calmed him down before he rushed out the doorway in search of his companions.

"I am extremely sorry my lady, to answer your question Kaoru is welcome to come with me if he so desires. Now I must go after my eldest son before something happens." Inutaishou told her causing her to sigh in relief as he walked outside and towards the village following his son's scent until he came across a large group of boys surrounding Sesshoumaru and yelling things, none of them pleasant.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutaishou yelled over the boys causing all of them to go silent and look at him, some with hatred and some with fear. "Come with me," Inutaishou commanded and with a slight nod Sesshoumaru stepped forward to follow only to be stopped by a young boy with a small cut on his face and near his age holding a large knife.

"Not so fast demon. I owe you a knife," the boy said before jumping at him only to have Sesshoumaru step to the side and punch him in the side sending the poor boy flying into a few of his cronies.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutaishou yelled angrily causing said boy to jerk to attention and run towards his father, the village boys separating to form a clear path for him.

"Yes Father?" Sesshoumaru asked his face giving nothing away but Inutaishou could tell the boy was scared, his small tail hanging over his shoulder giving him away by shaking slightly.

"Come with me," Inutaishou said calmly and turned around, walking towards the trees nothing giving any sign of his mood as he walked.

"Sesshoumaru, tell me. Why did you go after those boys?" Inutaishou asked as they left sight of the village, his back to his son.

"I am sorry Father, but I do not understand." Sesshoumaru responded calmly as he stared at his Father's back. "Did you not say it was my job to protect my half brother?" He asked trying to find a way out of the punishment he knew was probably waiting for him.

"What did you plan to do to those boys?" Inutaishou asked and Sesshoumaru paused, he didn't know how to respond to that and end up getting away with it unscratched. "What you did was irresponsible and reckless, something a prince should not do." Inutaishou told his son turning to look at him angrily.

"I am sorry Father," Sesshoumaru whimpered looking at the ground at what he knew was coming.

"It's alright my son," Inutaishou told him placing a hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to look up at him. "Now come here, even though I have forgiven you, you need to be punished." He told his son earning a wide eyed fearful look as his son tried to turn and run only to find himself being held off the ground by the back of his shirt.

"Father! Please! I promise to be better!" Sesshoumaru cried desperately to his father but was ignored. Inutaishou looked at his son and carefully turned him around so he couldn't see, but unfortunately he knew what was coming and already had his tail wrapped around himself. With an ease only a parent could have Inutaishou moved the tail away and set his son down on his lap.

"Sesshoumaru, if you do not stop you're punishment will be far worse." Inutaishou said and carefully pinned his son's arms and legs before biting his nail and bringing it to the boys face.

"Father," Sesshoumaru whimpered as Inutaishou carefully ran his nail under his eyes and nose causing them to bleed slightly before turning the boy over and giving him five licks across his backside, causing the boy to cry loudly at the combined pain on his face and backside. Once done Inutaishou carefully lifted his son up and held him close until he stopped crying.

"I love you Sesshoumaru and I'm proud that you wanted to help your brother but fighting isn't always the answer. Now dry your tears and let's go back to the others, okay?" Inutaishou asked the boy taking note of the faint scratches already fading from his face as he carefully wiped the tears and small amount of blood from his face. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up wincing slightly before looking up at his father.

"I'm sorry Father," Sesshoumaru whispered before following the older demon back to the hut where Sango was chasing Kagome and Miroku happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**~Dark~** We're so sorry! We just got our wifi set up here so hopefully this won't happen again!

**~Light~** Yeah! Please don't blame me blame Dark!

**~Dark~** Me!? *Yells while looking at twin in anger*

**~Light~** Yes you! If you had remembered where the wifi stuff we would already have uploaded. *says calmly while crossing arms and looking at twin*

**~Dark~** Why you! *Tackles twin to the ground and wrestles*

**~Both~** WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST THE OCS! Also does anyone know if, when you delete a doc., it messes with the stories?

* * *

"Lord Inu!" The three young humans yelled happily running towards the older demon who knelt down to hug them all with a smile.

"Hello! Did you think I would leave you?" He asked them after a moment earning three sheepish looks before he glanced behind him to see Sesshoumaru looking towards the hut longingly.

"Your brother's inside if you wish to see him." Inutaishou told him earning a nod before Sesshoumaru walked as fast as he could inside the hut leaving him alone with three shrunken members of his youngest son's team.

"Ah, young Lord, I see you have returned." Haruhi said happily bowing her head to Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to his sleeping brother not uttering a sound.

"Your brother's wounds are healing quiet well and he should be waking up soon although the wounds will not fade completely until tomorrow." Haruhi told him as she fed Rin and Shippo a small bowl of rice each making them smile and laugh with each spoonful. Without a word Sesshoumaru silently got up and walked over to her and sat down in front of Shippo surprising him slightly when he did.

"Would you like to help feed them?" Haruhi asked with a smile as she feed Rin a small bite of rice making the girl smile widely and clap her small chubby hands. Sesshoumaru watched for a moment before turning to look at Shippo who was making aggravated noises at not being fed. Carefully Sesshoumaru lifted a small bite of rice to him and blinked in surprise as Shippo grabbed the chopsticks from him and dropped the rice. Haruhi laughed as Shippo looked down at the fallen rice than back at Sesshoumaru before placing his chubby fists to his eyes and crying loudly. Sesshoumaru jumped in surprise and quickly grabbed the screaming baby kitsune bouncing him a little to stop the crying while Haruhi laughed at his panicky features.

"Make him stop!" Sesshoumaru heard a voice say and turned to see his brother up and glaring at the bundle of noise in his arms while Kaoru simply stared. With expert ease Haruhi lifted Shippo up out of Sesshoumaru's arms and placed Rin in his lap immediately making the girl stop laughing and look up at him expectantly.

"Food?" Rin asked in a cute voice and hesitantly Sesshoumaru lifted up a small bite of rice for her to eat. After feeding her a bite successfully he relaxed and continued to feed her until all the rice was gone and she was hiccuping loudly making Shippo laugh at her.

"Sesshy, can I have some food?" Sesshoumaru asked his older brother as Rin and Shippo ran outside. Slowly the young demon turned around and looked at the smaller _hanyo_ in front of him making him squirm under his gaze.

"Here, there's enough rice for everyone to have some." Haruhi told him handing him a small bowl of rice while handing Kaoru another bowl of rice as well. InuYasha's face lit up in a smile as he carefully took the bowl and began to snarf it down, ignoring the chopsticks and using his hands until Sesshoumaru took the bowl from him making him growl.

"That's not how you eat." Sesshoumaru said holding the bowl out of reach as InuYasha tried to jump and get it.

"Give it back!" InuYasha yelled angrily grabbing at the bowl being held just out of reach by his older brother.

"Not until you promise to use the chopsticks." Sesshoumaru growled as Kaoru laughed distracting InuYasha for a moment as he carefully scooped up a bite of rice with his chopsticks.

"No!" InuYasha said stamping a bare foot on the ground and glaring at Sesshoumaru who looked at him calmly while Haruhi watched carefully.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked just as Inutaishou fell through the doorway laughing with the three small kids on his back and one on each leg laughing happily.

"Oh help an old man! I have been captured!" Inutaishou said in a fake hurt and scared voice as Miroku stood and made prayer hands while bowing.

"Rest in Peace robber." Miroku said while Sango and Kagome continued to laugh as they slipped off the older demon.

"Yasha!" Kagome squealed and ran over to the _hanyo_ who was watching them curiously.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked as Kagome hugged him tightly while Miroku and Sango sat down with a small bowl of rice each.

"We were playing cops and robbers. Wanna play after lunch?" Kagome asked happily bouncing up and down in front of InuYasha who frowned and turned away angrily.

"I don't wanna!" He said making Kagome frown sadly and bite her lip.

"Why?" She asked as Haruhi handed her her own bowl of rice to her along with a set of chopsticks.

"Because I don't." InuYasha said and tried jumping for his rice bowl once again and failing again. "Gimme my rice!" InuYasha screamed angrily his face the color of his fire rat robe.

"Not until you eat with chopsticks." Sesshoumaru said calmly not batting an eye as InuYasha began to grow even angrier while Inutaishou watched with a careful and curious eye.

"InuYasha, come here." Inutaishou commanded taking the partly eaten bowl of rice from Sesshoumaru and walking over to a bare spot on the floor and sitting down. Sticking his tongue out at his older brother InuYasha ran over to his father who carefully set the bowl down and lifted InuYasha up into his lap.

"Here, open your mouth." Inutaishou said gently as he lifted a bite of rice to InuYasha's mouth with a set of chopsticks. Hesitating a moment InuYasha carefully took the offered bite and reached for the bowl only to be stopped by his father's hand.

"We do not use our hands to feed ourselves, InuYasha." Inutaishou said while lifting another bite up for InuYasha to eat. InuYasha took the bite again but this time before Inutaishou could move the chopsticks away InuYasha grabbed them and using both hands tried to grab a bite of rice only to have it slip back into the bowl making everyone laugh a little.

"Stop laughing!" InuYasha growled and tried again only to fail. After about five minutes of trying Inutaishou placed a gentle hand on his son's hands and carefully took the chopsticks from the frustrated boy.

"Let me help," Inutaishou whispered and began to feed him while the others finished up and began to slip outside to play in the sunlight. After a few minutes the bowl lay empty and InuYasha was slumped against his father yawning loudly.

"Sesshoumaru, please gather everyone up and find Ah-un and Kirara." Inutaishou told his eldest who nodded and quickly slipped outside to do as he was told.

"I believe our earlier conversation was cut short, my lady. When you said after you were gone I must admit my curiosity piqued." Inutaishou said as InuYasha carefully crawled out of his lap and walked outside rubbing his eyes.

"I am afraid that my death is soon my Lord. Kaoru knows nothing of it but he is still young and I do not wish for him to be alone after I am gone." Haruhi told the great dog demon who nodded at her before carefully standing up and sitting a small sack of gold down in front of her.

"I cannot argue with you but the least I can do is take care of your son and leave you money to live in comfort with." Inutaishou said calmly as tears came to the woman's eyes. He smiled at her as she stood up and bowed to him showering him with thanks before following him outside where Sesshoumaru was trying to entice InuYasha and the others up onto Kirara and Ah-un.

"I don't wanna go!" InuYasha yelled running out of Sesshoumaru's reach while the others yelled in agreement each running away from Sesshoumaru every time he came close to them causing the small demon to become angry.

"Children!" Inutaishou yelled making everyone stop and look at him. "Now, unless you would like to sleep outside for the night, let us get ready to leave. Kaoru, would you come here for a moment?" Inutaishou asked the boy who hesitantly jogged over to him, shooting his mother many fearful looks that did not go unnoticed by the great demon.

"Kaoru, how would you like to come live with me? For a short while anyway?" Inutaishou asked the small dark haired boy who looked over at his mother than at him.

"I can't, I have to stay here with my mom." He told Inutaishou who nodded and stood up before turning to Haruhi.

"It seems it is a responsible boy you have raised my lady." Inutaishou told the woman with a laugh making her blush as Kaoru hugged her tightly.

"Yes, so it seems my Lord." She said before kneeling down and looking Kaoru in the eye. "Kaoru, I want you to go with Lord Inutaishou. I want you to become a strong and smart boy and protect people alright?" She asked her son as tears came to her eyes before she pulled him close and held him tight, crying softly into his hair.

"I will Momma, but who's going to take care of you?" He asked her looking up at her as she smiled at him sadly.

"I am going on a trip. I have to go alone but Lord Inutaishou has offered to keep you while I take this journey. Now promise me you'll be good." She commanded while she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I promise," Kaoru told her as she hugged him again before nodding to Inutaishou who then transformed into a great dog.

"Alright, come we have much ground to cover to get to the palace." Inutaishou said as Kaoru hopped onto Ah-un's back with the other boys just as everyone took off into the sky towards the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**~Dark~** We don't own InuYasha just OCs! Also we are extremely grateful for the reviews and PMs!

**~Light~** Here's an extra long chapter in thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

"My lord!" "Lord Inutaishou!" Inutaishou heard people yelling and turned around to see several demons, some clad in armor and others in simple clothes, running towards him as he held onto a sleeping InuYasha and Kagome while Sesshoumaru held a sleeping Shippo and Rin.

"Hello, I suspect you have been told of our arrival than?" Inutaishou questioned as a small imp holding a large staff with two made it's way towards him.

"Yes m'Lord. We have yet to prepare the meal you requested and I give you my deepest apologies." A small old demon with a humanoid figure except with a snake head and claws with green scales that shone in the afternoon sun.

"It is fine, you need not give me an apology. Does Sakura still stay here?" Inutaishou asked as Jaken stepped forward and bowed to Inutaishou.

"M'Lord, the rooms have been prepared as you requested." Jaken said from his bowed position as a female demon stepped forward, her hair a soft pink and her eyes a bright teal that glowed with laughter. She wore a simple red kimono, slightly darker than InuYasha's fire rat robe, that made her light skin a shade darker, around her waist sat a sleek tail that ended in a light brown at the tip but grew darker as it wrapped around her.

"Thank you Jaken. Sakura! I'm glad to see you," Inutaishou said happily causing the two sleeping to stir slightly before settling deeper into his arms.

"Hello, Inutaishou. I could have sword I had seen the last of you." The woman said teasingly as she carefully took Kagome from him and laid the sleeping girl against her before taking Sango off of Kirara who growled a warning lowly before allowing her to be taken.

"I thought the same, it seems I have much to explain." Inutaishou said as he gave a series of orders that Jaken happily enforced. Once Inutaishou lifted up a sleeping Miroku and wrapped his tail around the sleeping Kaoru he sent Ah-un to the stables while Kirara shrunk down to her kitten size and followed the trio into the castle.

"Sakura, I assume you know where the children's rooms are?" Inutaishou asked stepping to the side to let the female ahead of him as Sesshoumaru looked around slightly confused but not saying a word. Sakura nodded with a small smile and began to lead them down a brightly lit hallway that had it's doors open to let in the cool air and bright light.

"I see you have set room up in the east wing. If I do recall correctly this was also where a certain someone barricaded himself away when a healer came." Inutaishou said earning a laugh from Sakura as Sesshoumaru looked away with a light blush on his face.

"Each child has been given a room to share, Sesshoumaru you're room has been moved to be the first one in the hallway and is the only one that will not be shared. I assumed you did not want to be in the same room as a five year old." Sakura joked opening a door on their left to see a large canopy bed with a large suit of armor beside it. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to look at her, still holding Rin and Shippo in his arms.

"Come, those two will be sharing a room over here." Sakura said smiling at Shippo and walking over to another door. Sliding it open she revealed two small beds on each side of the room with a chest at the foot of each bed.

"The light blue is for the young Kitsune and the orange and white is for the young girl." Sakura said pointing first to the right than to the left at each bed as Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Giving her a nod he set each toddler on a bed and walked back out and into his own room, sliding the door closed as he did.

"Inutaishou you have one minute to start talking or you will be facing a very angry cat demon." Sakura demanded as she slid the last door closed and turning yanked the top of the chest plate down to look the taller dog demon in the eye. Inutaishou smiled nervously before rubbing the back of his head trying to figure out how best to explain the situation.

"Well you see, I was dead one minute than the next thing I know I'm alive. I watched as Jaken and the small human boy, Miroku, with the help of a the two-tailed Kirara and the small girl in the grey kimono, Sango, pull Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and the other young girl, Kagome, out of the well. When they had set them all down I made my presence known and helped as best as I could. When I left to find food I came back to find them as they are now with no memory of anything except what they knew at that point. I believed it to be the work of an enemy at first but then discovered that the water in the well is very pure and very powerful. I doubt there is a cure for it but if there is I will find it." Inutaishou said his voice growing serious with each word, slowly Sakura nodded and let go of his armor with a sigh.

"What do you plan to do until then?" Sakura asked the Lord, who sighed and motioned for her to follow him. After walking into the West wing of the castle he found his old study and walked in, happy to see it had been kept clean and neat.

"Until we can figure out a cure I would like the children to stay here where they can be kept safe. It would not surprise me if enemies tried to take advantage of their current state. Starting tomorrow I want you to keep an eye on the young ones and I will get Sesshoumaru a tutor." Inutaishou said sitting down at his old desk and looking at a small stack of scrolls that had yet to be opened. Sakura nodded and bowing, left the Lord to get down to business silently lost in her own thoughts.

Kagome woke up with a stretch and looked around at the unfamiliar room slowly feeling fear settle around her. Moving carefully she crawled off of the large bed and fell to her feet patting her ruffled kimono till it was smooth.

"Were are ya going 'Gome?" She heard Sango asked and turned to see Sango sitting up in another bed next to her's. Kagome didn't answer because at that moment the door slid open to reveal Miroku standing next to an angry InuYasha.

"Told you!" InuYasha said angrily as Miroku ran into the room and jumped up onto Sango's bed hugging her tightly.

"Sango!" He yelled and a split second later he fell off the bed as said girl kicked him off her face beet red.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him her hands behind her back as she glared death at the black haired boy sitting on the floor looking up at her with a hurt grin. InuYasha laughed loudly until Kagome spun to look at him making him shut up real quick.

"Why are you even here?" Kagome asked the _hanyo_ who crossed his arms and looked at her with a slightly angry look.

"None of your business." He muttered before turning around and stomping away. Kagome huffed in frustration before chasing after him leaving her two friends behind to settle what had happened which in Miroku's case ended up giving him a very sore head and bruised legs.

"Yasha!" Kagome yelled running after the fleeting figure in red. "InuYasha...when I get you!" Kagome threatened as she ran down another hallway just catching sight of bright red turning down a corner.

"Why won't you sit down and wait, Yasha?" Kagome yelled just as a loud crash sounded from ahead of her making her run faster. Just as she skid around a corner she caught sight of InuYasha laying down in the middle of the hallway groaning.

"InuYasha! Are you okay?" Kagome yelled running over to the fallen _hanyo_ who only groaned in reply before opening his eyes to look up at her angrily.

"What just happened?" He growled angrily sitting up and crossing his arms as he pouted a little his hair covering his face.

"Are you crying?" Kagome asked just as a demon wearing a red kimono walked towards them seeming lost in thought.

"No!" InuYasha yelled drawing the demon's attention to them. Immediately Kagome frowned and sat down in front of the pouting _hanyo_ who refused to look at her. Neither noticed the female demon watching them.

"Yes you are," Kagome said in a matter of fact voice making InuYasha jerk his head up to look at her.

"Am not!" He yelled and stood up angrily glaring down at the small girl who also stood up and looked at him.

"Are too!" Kagome yelled back stomping her foot angrily.

"Am not!" InuYasha yelled back his eyes burning a fierce gold as he stomped his foot angrily. Sakura watched the two curiously a small smile playing on her face as she did. Suddenly both turned away from each other but neither walked away. Sakura watched as Kagome stood with her eyes closed and her face bright red before her breathing calmed a bit and she turned back around still not noticing her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome whispered lightly tapping InuYasha on the shoulder. Sakura watched as InuYasha ignored her for a minute before turning and making 'keh'ed' sound before nodding his head a little.

"Come on let's get going," InuYasha said before pausing as his eyes found Sakura standing at the edge of the hallway watching them. When Sakura saw them watching her she smiled and quickly walked over to them. InuYasha pushed Kagome behind him and glared up at the woman as she sat down on her knees in front of him.

"Hello, you're InuYasha and you must be Kagome, right? I'm Sakura, a friend of your father's." Sakura said holding out her hand for him to shake. Instead of taking her hand InuYasha tried to growl and stepped backwards pushing Kagome further behind him as he did. InuYasha tried to growl again making the woman frown to keep from laughing and cock her head to the side. Suddenly before she could speak again InuYasha tried to push her away and jumped backwards dragging Kagome with him. InuYasha kept Kagome behind him not taking his eyes off Sakura as she carefully stood up and dusted off her kimono.

"What's wrong Yasha?" Kagome asked looking at Sakura nervously before looking at him. Without a word InuYasha turned and, grabbing her wrist, began to race away from the female demon looking for the others.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Kagome asked as they stopped in another hallway behind a suit of armor. InuYasha looked at her with an intense look before grabbing her face and pulling on both her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you wench? We just ran into another demon!" InuYasha said as he stopped pulling on her cheeks and stared at her red angry face, just as Inutaishou walked by. Suddenly he stopped in front of them and a small smile touched his face.

"InuYasha and Kagome, you can come out now." He said looking right at their hiding place. Slowly InuYasha and Kagome peeked out from their hiding place and looked at him, InuYasha's ear twitching in uncertainty.

"Mr. Inutai, where are we?" Kagome asked politely as she stepped completely out of her hiding place and looked at the dog demon. InuYasha watched for a minute as Inutaishou debated on what to say just as Sakura appeared.

"M'Lord, I see you have found InuYasha and Kagome." Sakura said with a respectful bow of her head.

"Sakura, a question if you don't mind. Why are these two so far away from the East wing?" Inutaishou asked standing up carefully and smiling at the feline demon. Sakura shook her head calmly to show she didn't know and looked down at Kagome who smiled up at her sweetly while InuYasha continued to stay behind the suit of armor.

"M'Lord! Dinner has been prepared for you in the dining hall!" Jaken said excitedly as he came into the hall and saw the proud demon.

"Very well, if you would go get the children?" Inutaishou asked sending Jaken off in a flurry of movement. Once he was out of sight Inutaishou knelt down and quickly grabbed InuYasha by the back of his fire rat robe causing the young boy to squeal and fight his grip for a moment before stopping and glaring at him instead.

"I believe dinner is waiting." Inutaishou said to Sakura as she expertly lifted Kagome up into her arms making the girl laugh before she began walking to the dinning hall with Inutaishou leading the way. After walking for a minute InuYasha managed to work his way out of Inutaishou's grasp and jumped to the floor calmly walking behind Sakura at a quick pace falling behind every few steps but running to catch up when that was the case.

"_It seems he is as stubborn as me. Dinner should prove to be...interesting._" Inutaishou thought as they finally walked into the large dining room filled with the wonderful aromas of cooked meat, vegetables, and more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**~Light~ **Here's another cute chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**~Dark~** We don't own InuYasha just the OCs! Don't forget to review!

* * *

_"It seems he is as stubborn as me. Dinner should prove to be...interesting." Inutaishou thought as they finally walked into the large dining room filled with the wonderful aromas of cooked meat, vegetables, and more. _

Once Jaken had appeared with the others Inutaishou had them all sit down around the table. On his immediate left was Sesshoumaru followed by Rin, Sango, and Miroku, while on his immediate right sat InuYasha followed by Kagome, Kaoru, Shippo, and Sakura. Moving carefully Inutaishou began to serve small portions of the food to each child until they were all carefully using their chopsticks to eat, well everyone except InuYasha who simply glared at the food in front of him.

"InuYasha, are you not hungry?" Inutaishou asked as Kagome stopped eating and simply sat beside InuYasha.

"No," InuYasha said and stood up to leave only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Father, I think he is ashamed that he cannot use chopsticks. Quiet sad," Sesshoumaru said as the _hanyo_ spun to glare at him while he carefully ate a bite of meat with ease. Inutaishou watched the exchange for a minute as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I can too!" InuYasha yelled his body tensed as he glared at the his older half brother. By now everyone had stopped eating and was watching InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to see what would happen.

"Then prove it." Sesshoumaru said with a glint in his eyes as InuYasha 'keh'ed' and dropped back down to the table. He grabbed the chopsticks and looking at the way the older demon held them smirked and stabbed a piece of meat with the wooden utensil.

"Ha!" InuYasha yelled triumphantly and brought the bite close to his mouth only to have it whacked away from him by his brother's whip.

"HEY! That was mine!" InuYasha yelled at the smirking boy across from him. Angrily InuYasha tried again but this time he saw the whip coming out the corner of his eye and jerked backwards just out of reach with the small chopstick sticking out of his mouth and the juicy meat inside. Seeing his triumph the others began to laugh and clap their hands for him making the smirk on InuYasha's face grow as he stared at his brother who wore a slight snarl on his face.

"InuYasha," Inutaishou said getting the young boy's attention. "We do not use chopsticks like that." He continued grabbing the chopstick out of the boys mouth and grabbing his hand placed it along with the other into his smaller hand.

"Now, carefully, try to eat the rest of your meal." Inutaishou said sitting back to his meal as InuYasha stared at the chopsticks in his hand.

"Hey, 'Gome, how do you do that?" InuYasha asked as Kagome delicately lifted up a small bite of veggies. Kagome looked at him and smiled a little before placing the bite down on her plate.

"Here, you just move your fingers back and forth like this. See?" Kagome asked showing him how to open and close the chopsticks carefully before lifting up the bite of veggies again. InuYasha watched her carefully before looking down at the small pieces of food on his almost full plate then at her's. Shaking his head he carefully grabbed a piece of meat and lifted it up only to have it fall back onto the plate. Inutaishou watched as his son struggled to lift a bite of food to his mouth with the chopsticks for a while before the boy slammed the source of his frustration down and crossing his arms glared at his food while the others continued to eat.

"InuYasha, eat." Inutaishou told his youngest only to have him turn away from him. Inutaishou looked up at Sakura who was making motions to feed him. Sighing Inutaishou carefully lifted the smaller boy causing him to squirm and dropped him in Sesshoumaru's lap causing both to freeze in shock.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru asked not moving an inch, his hand resting over a bite of rice as Inuyasha sat there tense in his lap.

"Teach him how to eat, Sesshoumaru." Inutaishou said getting back to his food as Sakura shot daggers at him her tail slightly unwrapped and twitching angrily behind her while she continued to feed Shippo absently. Suddenly both boys moved at the same time and chaos erupted. While Sesshoumaru had placed the chopsticks down InuYasha had jumped up hitting the older boys chin with his head causing Sesshoumaru's head to knock backwards and in reflex Sesshoumaru had punched InuYasha off of him.

"Boys!" Inutaishou yelled making both boys freeze and look at him, Sesshoumaru held InuYasha upside down by his ankle and was preparing to throw him while InuYasha held onto the front of his shirt causing the material to rip while he tried to bite Sesshoumaru's tail.

"Sesshoumaru, put your brother down and InuYasha, quit biting your brother's tail." Inutaishou said angrily and slowly, shooting glares at each other, both boys let go of the other which in InuYasha's case made him fall to the floor on his head with a loud thump.

"Dammit!" InuYasha yelled clutching his head with his little ears flat against his white hair. Everyone froze as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome gasped at the _hanyo_ who sat there rubbing his head and pouting.

"Hey Yasha, what does dammit mean?" Miroku asked curiously looking at him as he glared at his brother who had started to eat again, alternating between feeding Rin and himself.

"I don't know," InuYasha said his pain forgotten as he talked to the other boy. Inutaishou calmly pulled InuYasha to his feet and turned him to face him.

"InuYasha, where did you learn that word?" Inutaishou growled lowly to him making InuYasha shake a little before tightening his fists and staring him in the eye.

"Nowhere," InuYasha snapped at him making the dog demon sigh in frustration before turning him around and swatting him on the backside and then placing the shocked five year old in his lap.

"In this household we do not say words like that nor do we treat others with disrespect." Inutaishou said and began to eat as everyone stared at the shocked _hanyo_. Before anyone could speak Jaken came running in falling over his feet as he did.

"M'Lord, you have a visitor." Jaken exclaimed loudly and bowed to Inutaishou.

"Alright," he sighed and got up placing InuYasha down beside Kagome and walking out of the room. No one moved for a minute still surprised at what had happened.

"Eat, the visitor does not concern you. When everyone is finished I will take you to the baths and then bed." Sakura said calmly as she finished eating her own food with Shippo in her lap eagerly reaching towards a bowl with brightly colored fruit.

...

Inutaishou quietly made his way to the courtyard where a demon holding a fan and with sharp pointed ears stood waiting. He quietly looked her over wondering who she was and why she was here.

"Who are you?" Inutaishou asked the female who smirked up at him and opened her fan.

"My name is Kagura, I was looking for you Inutaishou." Kagura said looking up at him as his hand twitched towards his sword but his face remained impassive.

"Why would you search for me?" He asked calmly as a small boy wearing a demon slayer's uniform and carrying a small chained scythe walked out from behind her.

"My master Naraku heard word of your revival and sends his regards along with this boy." She said pushing the demon slayer forward. Inutaishou looked at the blank gaze the boy had then at Kagura only to find her gone.

"I'll see you around _M'Lord_." Kagura said from above him making him growl as she made a quick escape on a large feather. After a moment he looked at the boy in front of him; he had short hair that reminded him of Sango's that he had in a short ponytail and a few dots across his face that were almost unnoticeable in the dim light of the sun set.

"Who are you?" Inutaishou asked looking at the boy calmly. He saw a flicker in the boys blank gaze as he blinked then slowly raised the hand holding the weapon and stared at it with a look of confusion.

"I think my name's Kohaku but I don't remember anything." Kohaku said and looked up at the dog demon a single tear arching down his cheek as he stared at the Lord sadly.

"Well Kohaku, it is getting late. Come you must eat and then I will give you a room for the night. We will look at this in the light of the new day tomorrow." Inutaishou said turning back to the castle with the boy following close behind. His quick steps showed he was aggravated but that went unnoticed by the new guest as he followed him into an empty dining room where a few demons were cleaning around a small white haired boy with dog ears.

"InuYasha, why are you still here?" Inutaishou asked his youngest as he tried to lift a bite of rice to his mouth and failing each time. InuYasha ignored him and continued to try to eat with the chopsticks growling at each failed attempt.

"Kohaku, please take a seat and eat." Inutaishou said distractedly as he sat down beside his son and carefully helped the frustrated _hanyo_ eat. At first InuYasha refused to eat the food but after hearing his stomach growl loudly he begrudgingly took the bite and continued to eat slowly until Inutaishou let go and allowed him to slowly eat on his own.

"Thank you for the meal, sir." Kohaku said bowing respectfully to Inutaishou as InuYasha stared at him with his little cheeks stuffed with rice with little pieces clinging around his mouth.

"Think nothing of it, now follow me if you will and I will show you to your room." Inutaishou said standing up and making his way out of the dinning room followed by Kohaku and InuYasha, who was jogging to keep up as best as he could. After walking for a minute they came into the east hall where a few lanterns were lit and Inutaishou carefully opened the door into an empty room.

"You may stay here for the night. Now I bid you a good rest." Inutaishou said as Kohaku walked into the room with awe on his face. After watching him for a moment Inutaishou turned to see his youngest sitting down and leaning against the wall his ears drooped and his eyes half closed.

"Alright, a bath is in order for you and then bed." Inutaishou said softly as he lifted him up into his arms causing him to become alert and struggle a bit before calming down and laying his head against the fluffy tail hanging over Inutaishou's shoulder.

"I...I don't need a bath," InuYasha said yawning as he was carried into a large and empty bathroom and set down on a small stone counter next to a small stack of fluffy towels.

"Yes, you do than off to bed." Inutaishou said with a laugh as he carefully removed his armor and shirt before moving over to the drowsy _hanyo_ and tugging on his fire rat haori until he was only in a large shirt. After a minute Inutaishou carefully placed the half asleep boy in the warm water and began to carefully wash his hair begin careful around his ears and pulling the child up when he began to slip under the water.

"Alright all done," Inutaishou said softly twenty minutes later as he carefully towel dried the sleeping child and put him in a clean white tunic before carrying him back to his room. "_I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_" Inutaishou thought with a laugh as he laid the sleeping child down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**~Light~ **We don't own InuYasha just the cuteness and the OCs!

* * *

Three weeks had passed in the palace and slowly the group was adjusting to life in the castle but they still had their moments and today was one of them.

"Boys!" A voice yelled as three small figures ran into the garden with smiling faces.

"That was fun!" The red clad boy said as they stopped behind a small hedge to hide from a very angry lizard demon covered in white floor from his head down.

"Shhhh!" The grey clad boy hissed as the demon looked around angrily before hissing and stomping away. After a minute they peeked out of their hiding place and looked around before falling back in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"That was the best!" A purple clad boy said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye as the red and grey boy slowly stopped laughing and just laid back staring up into the bright sunny sky.

"InuYasha! Miroku! Kaoru!" A female voice yelled from somewhere nearby causing all three boys to freeze before looking at each other worriedly.

"Uh oh." Miroku whispered looking at his two friends as InuYasha's ears twitched alertly and Kaoru's fell back on his head as he bit his lip nervously.

"We're in for it now," Kaoru whispered fearfully before InuYasha shot him a glare and carefully climbed to his feet and peeked out of his hiding place to see Sakura walking towards them, her cat eyes staring right at the white haired _hanyo_.

"Boys..." Sakura said slowly as she stopped three feet from their hiding spot behind the small hedge. Slowly all three boys stood up, Miroku and Kaoru with their heads bowed but InuYasha simply glared at the cat demon. Slowly she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to figure out the best way to go about this.

"Let me ask this. Wh-" she started only to have Miroku and Kaoru jump on InuYasha and pin the smaller boy to the ground.

"It was him!" They yelled as the small _hanyo_ struggled beneath them. Sakura sighed again before getting down to their height and carefully pushing them off of InuYasha, who glared at her.

"InuYasha, what happened?" Sakura asked the small boy as he crossed his legs and arms and huffed in frustration as Miroku and Kaoru tried to get past her only for her to grab Miroku with one hand and Kaoru with her tail.

"Hey!" Both boys yelled as Sakura rolled her eyes tiredly and stood up, grabbing InuYasha by the back of his red fire rat jacket, that had been adjusted to fit him, and began to make her way to Inutaishou.

"-member what happened?" Inutaishou said to someone as Sakura knocked on his office door. She heard rustling before silence followed by a 'come in'.

"Ah, Sakura just who I wanted to see." Inutaishou said happily before frowning slightly as he caught sight of the three boys in her grip. "Don't tell me, another prank?" He asked tiredly as Sakura looked over at a small fox demon with auburn fur and a much older Sesshoumaru, who had something wrapped up in his tail.

"Yes..." Sakura said slowly not taking her eyes off of the two demons sitting in front of Inutaishou as the three boys in her grips watched silently.

"Oh, I apologize. Sesshoumaru and Shippo if you would excuse me," Inutaishou said to the two. Without a sound Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room with an excited Kitsune bouncing behind him. Once the door was shut Inutaishou turned his full attention on the three boys being set down in front of him.

"What did you do this time?" He asked them trying to look each in the eye as they avoided his eyes and fidgeted in place. After a minute InuYasha huffed and sat down crossing his legs and arms and closing his eyes as Miroku rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet staring at the ceiling intently while Kaoru stared at his bare feet.

"They slipped into the kitchen and caused one of the chefs to fall in a bag of flour when they startled him." Sakura said after a moment of awkward silence, she watched as Inutaishou leaned back and covered his mouth his eyes filled with laughter.

"Apparently it was InuYasha's fault but I have a feeling a little boy in purple caused most of the trouble while a little boy in grey dragged him along." Sakura said causing two faces to turn bright red.

"Really?" Inutaishou asked looking at the boys and sighing. "Boys? Is there something you want to say?" He asked the silent trio before winking at Sakura.

"Kaoru!" He barked causing all three boys to jump before Kaoru began to tremble slightly.

"Yes sir?" He squeaked, his little black ears pressed against his head as he stared at the man.

"Miroku!" Inutaishou yelled causing the shaking boy to fall back on his butt as he stared up at him. Nodding to himself Inutaishou looked down at his youngest and watched as his right ear twitched before standing at alert like the left. "InuYasha!" He yelled and watched as said boy calmly opened one eye and looked up at him.

"What do you want old man?" InuYasha growled causing said 'old man' to smile before nodding to Sakura.

"Miroku, and Kaoru you owe an apology to the chef and for punishment you will not be going swimming with the others today." Inutaishou said calmly causing both boys to slump in defeat before mumbling soft apologies and quietly following Sakura out of the room.

"How'd you know it was them?" InuYasha asked watching them go before turning to look up at his father curiously.

"Well, when someone's guilty of something they act different and they begin to get scared so their heart beats faster and they smell different." Inutaishou explained carefully to him before lifting him up.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled as he was dropped in his father's lap as a new knock sounded on the door and InuYasha caught the scent of his brother and someone else that was familiar yet different.

"Come in Sesshoumaru and Shippo." Inutaishou said gently rubbing InuYasha's ears causing the small five year old to relax a little and lean back against his hand bringing a smile to his face as the door slid open to reveal his eldest son and the small kitsune.

"Father," Sesshoumaru said in a monotone as Shippo dashed over to Inutaishou before freezing as he caught sight of InuYasha in his lap.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked curiously as InuYasha opened his small gold eyes and looked at him curiously. "InuYasha? Is that you?" Shippo asked climbing up to look over the desk at his now chibi bully.

"What's it to you?" InuYasha growled before stopping and blinking at him as a flash of remembrance danced across his face. "I...I know you..." InuYasha said slowly before shaking his head and climbing out of his father's lap and running out of the room in a red blur.

"Why'd he run away?" Shippo asked curiously looking back at the open door as Inutaishou carefully got up and closed it as a small three year old human popped up from the folds of Sesshoumaru's tail.

"Boo!" She yelled before laughed as Sesshoumaru patted her on the head absently.

"I see you still have Rin," Inutaishou said teasingly to his eldest son as he looked away. Sitting back down Inutaishou sighed and looked at the two demons in front of him.

"So, Mr. Inutaishou why do you think we don't remember anything?" Shippo asked curiously as Inutaishou watched Sesshoumaru move Rin onto his lap absently.

"I'm unsure, but for now I think it would be best if we simply took a break for today. Come it's a hot sunny day and I do believe we planned a nice swim for today." Inutaishou said distracting the small kit as he stood up and walked out of the stuffy office with Sesshoumaru close behind. Twenty minutes later the sound of laughter can be heard coming from a nearby lake as a small group of seven children ran along the shore playing while a group of three adults watched them carefully.

"I thought you said Miroku and Kaoru weren't coming?" Sakura asked Inutaishou as he shifted in his spot and carefully took off his shirt to reveal nicely toned abs and strong arms.

"It's to hot for them to stay in the palace, besides if I'm not mistaken they are very good at sneaking about." Inutaishou said teasingly as he leaned back a little against a large rock and watched as Sango and Kagome walked into the water holding each other's hand and the edges of their swimming tunics above the water. After a minute they let go and smiled at each other before splashing each other laughing loudly as they did.

"Got you!" Kagome squealed as Sango splashed her with the cold lake water. Kagome laughed at her best friend before doing the same to her until both was drenched head to toe.

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you and Rin go out in the water? I'm sure you would enjoy it." Inutaishou asked raising an eyebrow as his son sat in the shade of the stones watching Rin play in the sand near him.

"I am to old for such things," Sesshoumaru said monotonously as Rin ran up to him happily with a small flat stone that was colored a soft pink and dark blue. Sakura watched as a mischievous look came across Inutaishou's face and inwardly laughed as the man sat up and tapped his chin in thought.

"Oh yes that's right, you don't swim because you're afraid of the water." Inutaishou said as if the knowledge was just dawning on him. Sakura watched as Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened slightly and Rin look up at him confused as he clenched the pretty stone in his clawed hand.

"Yes, yes if I do recall you hate water!" Inutaishou continued looking at his son out of the corner of his eyes as he angrily took his top off along with his boots before carefully lifting Rin up and started towards the water angrily.

"Something tells me you did that on purpose." Sakura laughed as Inutaishou smiled at the sight of his son holding Rin up with his tail as he stood in waist deep water.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Inutaishou said slyly as his eyes roamed over the small beach until he caught sight of a little red figure standing at the edge of the water watching Kagome as she and Sango talked to Kohaku, Kaoru, Shippo and Miroku happily. Slowly, with hesitating steps he started to walk towards the group standing knee deep in the water. After a moment Kagome seemed to notice him and separated from the group and splashed over to him.

"Come join us, Yasha! It's lots of fun," Kagome said happily as the _hanyo_ 'keh'ed' and folding his arms. Suddenly Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out towards the group who had begun splashing each other happily. After a minute of just standing there InuYasha slowly began splashing everyone until he was smiling and laughing a little as he splashed the others and was splashed in return.

"It seems to me that your sons are beginning to grow comfortable with the others." Sakura said calmly as she watched them take turns being pulled through the water by Sesshoumaru on his tail. Inutaishou smiled and nodded before standing up and looking at her with an evil smile.

"Taishou, you bet-" Sakura started only to be cut off as she was lifted up over the demon lord's shoulder as he ran towards the lake laughing as she screamed at him.

"Inutaishou!" The cat demon screamed as she was thrown into the deep water unceremoniously. Inutaishou was laughing to hard to see her surface and come towards him until to late, just like he had done with her, she grabbed his hand and spinning threw him out into deep water.

"That's for getting me wet!" She yelled laughing as the demon lord came up sputtering, his white hair a wet mess. Ten minutes later everyone was swimming and playing games in the water and basically enjoying themselves as the sun shone down on them.


End file.
